


The Hangout

by nicockla



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Minor Calum Hood/ Harry Styles, Minor Calum Hood/ Louis Tomlinson, Minor Calum Hood/ Niall Horan, Minor Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin, Minor Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Secret Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:50:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicockla/pseuds/nicockla
Summary: ❝ The one where Calum has a lot of pals who walk him home after hanging out and his RA (Michael) is certain he's sleeping with them all❞





	1. Ashton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't know what an RA/RL is a Resident Assitant or Leader, is a trained peer leader who supervises those living in a dorm or any other student accommodation.

**⊹Michael Clifford⊹**

**_[September 17th]_ **

Michael had taken the RA position for the perks; he wasn't power crazy like Sebastian on the floor below. It was a lot more work than initially thought; it was a lot of dumb meetings with the other levels RA's (where he had to deal with Sebastian) and getting up at ridiculous hours to deal with noise complaints. It hadn't won Michael any more friends, and he never saw the few friends he'd made last year. They'd all moved off campus into a house together, Micahel had been invited to join them, but he couldn't afford it, hence the RA job. 

So at four am Micahel had just finished breaking up a party and was trying to make his way back to his room quietly. He was nearly back at his place, he rubbed his eyes, and when he looked up, he could see two people had appeared on the floor. They were around the same height, one tan with dark hair and the other relatively pale with brown hair, they were talking quite loudly in the hall considering it was so early in the morning. 

"Thanks for walking me home, I didn't realise how late it'd gotten. My roommate's never here, so if you want you can stay here," the tan boy offered, his hand was on the door, but his body was still facing his friend.

The other boy smiled softly, "It's all good Cal, that'd be great I cannot be fucked walking home," laughing.

"Well come on into Chateau Hood," Cal laughed, opening the door finally and letting the other boy enter first. As he went to follow the boy he looked over his shoulder and saw Michael, he gave him a soft smile and then disappeared into his dorm. 

Michael was blushing deeply realising he'd been caught watching the exchange. He was however glad he'd gotten to see the boys face and that had been worth it, he had warm eyes and a sweet smile. He looked like he would hold you in his arms at night with the sort of firmness (not tightness) that made you feel warm and safe. You would never wake up one day to him saying 'I just don't love you anymore' because he seemed so genuine you would see it in his eyes before even he knew that he didn't love you anymore. 

In the few milliseconds, they'd looked into each other's eyes, Michael had been confident that no one else in the world had seen that smile. That it had never been produced for anyone else, he knew though that wasn't true, but he had done a fantastic job of convincing himself. 

Michael went back into his room and climbed into bed in the hope of a few more hours sleep, instead, he tossed and turned thinking about if the boys in the hall had ended up having sex. Michael hadn't had sex in a fucking long time; he thought maybe he could wait it out and call Luke the next day. Luke wasn't the centre of his fantasies, but he might have sufficed, but Michael couldn't wait that long. 

He dove a hand into his pyjama shorts and started rubbing himself through his briefs. 

_Imagining the tan boy from the hall with his shirt off, slowly pulling his briefs down. He told Michael to come closer, and so he did, he kept eye contact with Michael and went down onto his knees. He licked up the underside of Michael's cock; he kept eye contact with Michael the whole time. The boy took his dick all the way into his mouth, Michael threaded his hand in the tan boy's hair and started to fuck his mouth. His eyes watered as Michael pounded his throat over and over again until he came._

Michael came back to reality with sticky briefs and a sense of guilt in his stomach; he just wanked to the boy in the hall. He needed to get out more.


	2. Harry

**⊹Michael Clifford⊹**

**_[October 1st]_ **

It was maybe two weeks later when Michael was up late breaking up another party. He didn't want to break up the party, he honestly would rather have attended, but he needed the tuition discount, so he went down the hall and scolded the party goers. Michael was kind of high, so he wasn't sure if his scolding was effective, but he left anyway going back down the hall to his door. When he tried to unlock it though he realised he was so baked he'd left without his keys, he slid down to the floor by his door and let his head rest on the wall. He may be the worst RA ever. 

He was there for maybe 20 or 25 minutes before he heard chatter in the stairwell as the chatter got closer Michael heard a massive thud and laughter. Michael's heart fluttered in his chest at the prospect of maybe seeing the boy from the weeks before. 

"I can't believe you dropped me, what the fuck," the familiar voiced laughed, as its owner rounded the corner atop another taller boys back. He had long chocolate coloured hair and pale skin. He was laughing as well as they rounded the corner, "The third one on the left, I think," a small giggle left the tan boys mouth. 

"Calum Hood, giggling? Wow, you are drunk," The tall boy laughed swinging Calum around to his front before putting him down.  

"Ashton kept saying that I had to keep up with him," Calum explained searching for his keys in his pockets. 

"He passed out on the floor 2 hours ago," the pale guy said his brow furrowing but a smile still on his lips. 

"Exactly, so I won," Calum declared finally pulling his keys out from his pocket. 

"I'll stay and keep an eye on you hey?" the tall boy asked ignoring Calum's first comment.

Calum simply nodded and wrapped his arm around the other boy; the tall boy must have seen Michael on the floor because he tried to nod in his direction casually. 

Calum turned and saw Michael on the floor, "Oh, ah hi, you aren't locked out are you?"

Michael blushed deeply having been caught again, "No, sorry I'm keeping an ear out for the party down the hall, didn't mean to get in the road," 

"Oh, well that's all good, ugh... have a good night then," Calum smiled at Michael again, the same smile from all those weeks ago. 

Michael was entranced all over again, falling deep into the pools of milky brown until they broke from his and the two boys disappeared into the room. He felt like a hopelessly delusional pre-teen pining for a pop star, but Calum was something else, maybe if Michael got to fuck him this stupid idea that the tan boy could right all his wrongs would finally leave 

It wasn't the first time Michael had become fascinated by the idea of someone; it'd been much like that with Luke at the start. They had both been the same way, living in some grand delusion that they would find someone who filled all the empty spaces in themselves, that they would find someone to fix the emptiness they often felt when alone. That was in Freshman year, and though that was only a year ago they were much wiser now, they still messed around a little at times, but they had no expectations for one another and for himself at least Michael knew he held no delusions of anyone else either. 

There were no empty spaces in Michael or anyone else for that matter. Luke had learnt that as well, and he seemed to have taken it in his stride as a way to learn to love himself and from that grew self-confidence (not arrogance).  Michael, on the other hand, found the information almost debilitating. If he didn't need someone to fix him then what the fuck would fix him? Nothing he had tried yet had made much of a difference. 

It was seven am before Michael could make contact with the admin team to get his keys, he got a lecture about how he was an RA, and he of all people should have his keys on him at all times. He paid the speech no mind, and as soon as they were gone, he flopped onto his bed and slept through all bar one class.


	3. Niall

**⊹Michael Clifford⊹**

**_[October 15th]_ **

Michael had been watching the halls a little too closely, not due to his RA duties but just because maybe he would see Calum coming home in the wee hours of the morning again. He'd woken up a few nights ago to the sound of laughter but by the time he got up all he saw was the door closing on an empty hall. 

Michael had a sort of sick feeling in his stomach when he thought about the fact that all these boys made it back to Calum's room with him, but he was never going to be heading across the hall. He was healthy enough to admit that, that did not stop the fascination. 

The sound of people coming up the stairs sent Michael walking away from his door and further down the hall just far enough away he wouldn't be too noticeable. This was the third time tonight that he'd hidden down the far end of the hall at the sound of people approaching. 

"I just don't think that he understands why I wanted to go to the party, I love hanging out with everyone, and he just wants to hang out alone all the time," Calum sighed, arm wrapped around another boys shoulder. This one was blonde and smiley, and a fair bit shorter than Calum. He was still just as cute as the others, but not quite the same type. 

"Who cares about him, he's a fucking idiot," the boy said in what was meant to be a whisper. 

"We are too drunk to be doing this oh my god, I know what you mean though, I feel bad saying it," Calum chuckled again.

The blonde spoke again much lower, and Calum just nodded. Michael and the short boy made eye contact before he shifted his eyes back to Calum, who whispered something and then they both disappeared behind the door. 

Michael didn't go back to his room this time; he headed to the bottom floor and out onto the quad. He sat on one of the empty benches and pulled out his phone. He swore black and blue that he would not be going back to his room to beat one off to to the thought of Calum Hood. 

He sat and watched as the last few people milled around the dorm buildings, Michael hoped he would see the blonde from earlier leave their building alone. For maybe a twenty minutes he pretended not to wait, not to search hopefully to see Calum turning away a potential fuck, but to no avail. 

Michael knew that if Calum was getting it this often he wasn't going to A. Have the time of day for him, B. Want to do it more than once and, C. Be interested in a relationship. He knew he was getting ahead of himself, he'd seen a cute guy in a hallway, and now he was fantasising about a relationship with him or at least how to end up in a relationship with him. Michael honestly didn't have a lot going on in his life, and this seemed to make a good distraction, at least that's what he was telling himself.


	4. Louis

**⊹Michael Clifford⊹**

**_[October 31st]_ **

Michael thought he'd take a new approach, (not that he was actively trying to run into Calum). So he was in the common room on the ground floor with a pretty good view of the door. Michael wasn't swimming in friends at college, which didn't much bother him. However, it did make sitting in a common area difficult; he looked incredibly out of place. 

He was perched in one of the prime armchairs reading, the only way he'd managed to get it was because he'd been there so long that everyone else had abandoned their seats. There were only two other people in the room, located in the corner giggling and kissing, Michael made sure he wasn't facing them. He would read a few lines and then look up, scanning the glass windows. 

It'd been maybe two hours or more and Calum hadn't come in or out of the stairwell, none of the boys from the past few weeks had reappeared either though so Mike took that as a win. Not that he was looking out for anyone or anything. 

Until finally, Calum and another new face walked through the main building doors, "you can't dance like that at parties, everyone was watching you," Calum sighed.

Calum was dressed in a blood-stained button-up shirt and trousers with a gouge on his head and his companion wore a soccer get up, cleats and all with 'Rovers' and the number 24 on the back. Michael took a small amount of solace in that they weren't wearing a couples costume.  

"I love being watched though; I live for it," the shorter brunette boy said, pulling Calum in close and taking his hip and his hand and starting to waltz him back and forth, they both started laughing, and Calum relaxed letting himself be led. 

He watched the two dance and thought to himself that Calum seemed to have a type. Five foot nine inches or taller, white and traditionally handsome. Michael fit two of those categories, not that it mattered. They waltzed around in the hall for five minutes more before Calum led the other boy up the stairs and assumably toward his dorm room. Michael decided he would rather stay downstairs than possibly hear Calum and the brunette twink he was with have at it. 

Did Calum like twinky looking guys? Should Michael try and be more twinky? Michael shook his head, trying in vain to dislodge his ridiculous thoughts. He wasn't going to think about Calum and the other boy, he kept trying to read, but scenarios kept playing over in his head. 

_The feathery haired boy was pushed up against the wall by Calum, he kissed up his neck, sucking and biting. Little breathy moans left the other boy, and Calum started to palm him through his jeans._

_"Want to be in you baby boy,"  Calum moaned breathing heavily on the other boy's neck, triggering another moan from the smaller boy._

_Calum undid the brown-haired boy's jeans and started pushing them as well as his briefs down. He spat in his hand and began working his hand up and down getting his cock, the other boy had pressed himself back against the wall, toes curling and steady moans continuing to spew from his lips._

_"I need you, daddy, right now" he panted  before continuing whining, "open me up, please."_

_Calum pulled him from the wall and walked him toward his roommate's empty bed, when he got the other boy on the bed he started getting him fully undressed. Calum turned the boy over onto his stomach, and he bent his ass up toward Calum, who grabbed the lube and lubed up his finger before penetrating his hole. The other gasped, but pushed back against the finger and Calum placed a hand on the smaller boys back and started working him open, slowly adding more digits._

_The boy pushed back on his fingers over and over moaning again and again until Calum couldn't handle it anymore and pulled his fingers out. He moved to turn around, but Calum stopped him with a hand between his shoulders pushing his head into the mattress. He slid inside without warning, his hips almost flush with the boy's arse, he snapped his pelvis back and forth over and over again-_

Michael had to stop his imagination there, as awful as the thought of Calum with someone else was, it had him incredibly turned on. He raced back up the two flights of stairs to his floor. Before he got to his door though he paused outside Calum's, it was silent. Michael had been gone a while now; he supposed it wasn't so crazy that they were finished. When he realised he was just waiting outside Cal's door, he raced the rest of the way down the hall and into the safety of his room. 


	5. Luke

**⊹Michael Clifford⊹**

**_[November 21st]_ **

The last time Michael saw Calum with another guy, it was two weeks before the Christmas break, and man had it been that last possible person he'd wanted to see him with. He'd been hanging out down the hall at a friend of a friend's place, actively trying  _not_  to pay attention to Calum's door. 

And the thing was, avoiding Calum had been working, working  _too_  well. This was the longest he'd gone without seeing the other boy since the very first time. That changed when Michael had been just about to leave his room; he was going to go back down the hall to the friend of friend's dorm and continue not trying to anticipate the tan boys every move. But then, then it had been Calum and, and Luke of all fucking people, and they looked well acquainted. 

Luke was walking up the hall in the opposite direction Michael was supposed to go with Calum leading him, blushing and laughing at the story he was telling Luke. Michael's stomach dropped, like a goddamn stone in a still pond, but instead of a small ripple effect, it had created a stormy sea of crashing waves that bounced off the walls of his belly. 

It couldn't just be his stomach though; his brain was working a hundred miles a minute processing every terrible possibility that had lead to the moment in front of him and questioning every thought he'd had about either of the two boys and where he stood with them. 

Luke had told him he'd wanted a serious relationship when they'd 'split' and fuck okay maybe he'd said that for Michael's benefit, maybe Calum was cheating on Luke, maybe Luke had 'cheated' on him with Calum. Did this mean that Michael wasn't good enough for Luke? No, wait that was a trick question they'd already known they weren't good for each other. Why did Michael care so much then? He was Michael's friend he shouldn't care, and Calum fuck if he had someone like Luke then why, why, why would he want someone like Michael? He knew that Luke was a beautiful person inside and out, it had taken that mess they'd been in for Luke to reach his full potential and now there he was a beautiful butterfly of self-actualisation and healthy mindset, and Michael was still in pieces, he was so much less than Luke. 

Fuck, Fuck, Fuck.

Calum was laughing and smiling, and god damn happy with Luke, enjoying his life and Michael was a lot of work. 

Calum and Luke spotted Michael; he had managed to remain frozen in his doorway staring at the other two. Calum gave Michael a friendly wave and a smile and Luke gave him a wave from his hip and a knowing look. Michael's heart was in an iron fist, and all he could manage was a tight smile at the two before taking a long blink, pulling the door closed behind him, and when he opened his eyes he kept them facing down, making his way quickly back down the hall to the dorm he'd been in before.


	6. Oh, you.

**⊹Michael Clifford⊹**

**_[Decmeber 4th]_ **

Michael cornered Luke in the Library the day before classes ended, "I want you to introduce me to him,"

"No," Luke said simply. 

Michael faltered for a moment at Luke's bluntness, "What, why not?"

"You're not ready to be in love with anyone Michael," 

"Maybe I don't want to love him, Luke," he lied, Michael knew, knew that if Calum only wanted to sleep with him, it might just break his heart. 

"He doesn't sleep around; it'll just be a waste of time,"

"You don't need to lie to me Luke, I've seen them, the short blonde, the tall curly haired guy, the soft-haired brunette, the short sandy blonde haired guy who kind of looks like your type. I know there have been a few people, and you obviously," 

"Those are just friends of ours, Mike, not everything is about sex all the time you know. Well, I mean I guess you don't know because we're barely friends anymore now that we don't have sex," Luke said with a sad resignation in his voice. 

"That's not true Luke; you know that the reason I don't hang around you anymore is that I've had a hard time getting over you, seeing you with Calum hurt in a whole other way than seeing him with those other guys. Even if they weren't doing what I thought they were." he paused not sure how to say what he needed to, " you were the first person to try and love me," 

"I-I guess I sort of knew that I just couldn't be more for you, I'm sorry about that," 

"I know, I think it's good we didn't really work at all did we?" 

"No, we were kind of the worst," 

"At least you've changed,"

"You will too,"

"You'd introduce me if I were ready? If I'd changed?" 

"Yeah, I think you and Calum would make an interesting pair... if you were ready, I don't want you to fuck it up and hurt him. He's something else," 

There was silence for a long moment before Michael broke it, "we should talk more often,"

"Yeah, yeah I'd like that,"

Michael sat down beside Luke at the cheap study nook and that's where they stayed all afternoon, studying and chatting.


	7. ...

**⊹Michael Clifford⊹**

**_[March 10th]_ **

Michael and Luke had started hanging out every other day and he found it a comfort to have a friend, he really should have had some more stable friends sooner apparently they were good for you. More often than not they just hung out in the library, (it was really helping Michael's study ethic if he were honest) and Luke had introduced him to Ashton and Harry, two of the boys he'd since in his and Calum's hallway.

Harry was kind, a real gentle giant and he was even more handsome in person. Michael often thought that it was lucky Calum really wasn't sleeping with him because goddammit it would have been stiff competition. Harry gave good advice, after the month or so they'd known each other he'd told Michael that he was doing really well and that when he was ready to make his move that was the best time, not to worry about timing he'd just know and Calum would say yes. He'd then questioned Harry on what exactly Luke had said to him to which he'd replied, "Luke knows too?" giving Michael a confused look a then he'd disappeared toward the on-campus coffee cart.

Ashton, on the other hand, had not taken to Michael so readily, he too had realised his intentions with the Polynesian boy. He'd learned that Ashton was very protective of Calum, he was closer with him than most of the others and saw the other boy as a younger brother. Eventually, though he'd warmed up to Michael, it was mostly due to Harry's insistence that the funky haired boy was all mushy and gooey on the inside. Which was fine but Michael again found himself grateful that this was practically Calum's brother because Ashton was a marvel in himself as well, he was smart, handsome and irritatingly funny at times.

The four of them were heading into the dining hall on a very wet and otherwise miserable Friday when they'd seen Calum already sitting at a table with (who Luke had informed him were), Niall and Louis. This wasn't the first time Michael had gone to get food with the others and they'd run into Calum, usually, Luke and Michael would find a table alone and the other two would join Calum or sometimes Harry would stay with them but Michael never joined them at Calum's table.

Today however when Michael looked up at Luke to confirm they were headed in the opposite direction, Luke had nodded in Calum's direction and winked. Ashton and Harry must have been watching the exchange because when Luke started walking away from tan boys table and toward a vacant table they both followed. Today was not a usual day.

Michael took a deep breath that shook a little as he exhaled and began walking toward the table alone, no backup. As soon as he was maybe eight feet from the table Calum looked up and smiled at him. That was enough for him to get up the rest of the courage he needed and sit down opposite the other boy at the table.

"I don't think we've properly met before, I'm Micha-," he was cut off by the other boy.

"Michael who lives 3 doors down the hall from me on the opposite side," Calum said giving him a small smirk, "Luke's mentioned you before, told me that you two used to bump uglies,"

Michael groaned loudly and a blush coated his cheeks, "Uh, yeah well I was kind of in love with h-," he groaned again interrupting himself, "that's not why I cam over here, I don't wanna talk about Luke or uh, what we did or didn't use to bump," the blush sparked up again as he spoke.

Calum chuckled, "It's okay I wouldn't want to advertise to people I used to fuck Luke either if I were you, he's got this guy at the moment who swears black and blue they're dating and all Luke can do is hide from him,"

Michael thought he should introduce himself to the other two but they were huddled over a notebook writing so he took the opportunity to talk to Calum in somewhat privacy, "Harry was telling me about that yesterday, I wasn't advertising it then and I certainly won't be since the bloke found Ashton in the library and asked 'are you sleeping with my boyfriend?'"

"Are you serious? Ashton didn't tell me that, speaking of which how do you know Ashton and Harry? They didn't recognise you in our hallway is all, sorry,"

"That's all good, um, Luke and I started hanging out again, just as friends, and he introduced me to them, they're nice guys, Ash didn't like me very much at first," Michael reached his arm back and stretched scratching up underneath his beanie, he could see the three he'd just been talking about all the way on the other side of the dining hall watching the exchange.

"Ash can be a bit like that," Calum chuckled and just as Michael was working up the courage to finally ask what he'd been planning all along, Calum continued, "so I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get a drink together tonight?"

Michael nodded his head with a small smile before realising he hadn't spoken, "Uh, yeah, yeah that's um, what I was actually coming over he to ask,"

"It's a date then,"

_**The End.** _


End file.
